The need frequently arises to tow a motor vehicle with another vehicle for various reasons such as to transport a motor vehicle to another location, to provide an auxiliary means of transportation and the like. The common practice is to utilize a suitable coupling device by means of which the towed vehicle is connected detachably to the towing vehicle, such coupling devices being readily available commercially. By way of example, it is frequently desired by individuals utilizing motor homes which are primarily suitable for family use in long distance traveling to couple a family type automobile to the rear of such a motor home so that the motor vehicle is available for family use throughout the area in which the motor home is parked.
Various hazards are presented when such a motor vehicle is towed by such a vehicle as a motor home in that the bulk and weight of the motor home makes emergency stops for avoiding accidents and the like a difficult maneuever particularly due to the increased braking distance. The additional weight and momentum of the towed vehicle adds considerably to an emergency stop situation and unless the driver of the motor home is exceptionally careful, accidents under such emergency conditions are quite common. It has been proposed to provide a suitable arrangement whereby the braking of the towing vehicle is accompanied by a similar braking action in the towed vehicle thereby reducing the influence of the towed vehicle on the braking action in the towing vehicle. However, such present day braking arrangements are extremely complicated and expensive and fall short of the performance required for maximum effectiveness. Furthermore, the installation of such a braking system between a towing and towed vehicles requires extensive modification of the conventional braking system on the towed vehicle and additionally requires changes to be made for converting the braking system on the towed vehicle between conventional driving and towing operations.
Another serious hazard is encountered when towing a vehicle coupled to the towing vehicle. It is not uncommon for a coupling to fail so that the towed vehicle becomes detached from the towing vehicle leaving it free to wander in an unsteered condition at a relatively high rate of speed so that it is ultimately wrecked. While some couplings are provided with safety features such as chains or the like, this is no guarantee that such chains will also not break with resulting destruction of the towed vehicle.
A risk of major liability due to property damage, public hazard, or personal injury are possible when an individual has to perform winching operations alone with recreation vehicles, two trucks, and line trucks.